


Remebralls Lead To Dates

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor ol' Neville hasn't been successful in life so far, but today that might change in the form of Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remebralls Lead To Dates

"So why do you think my Gran sent me the remembrall?" Neville stared hard at the glass ball as released red smoke inside itself, meaning he'd forgotten something. "Probably because you forget things?" Hermione said bluntly. Every now and again, Neville would forget why he had the ball in the first place and Hermione was getting bored of it. She picked up the heavy library book up off of the desk and put it back on the shelf, Neville close behind her. 

"I still don't understand why you want me to teach you about Herbology when you know everything anyway," Hermione said. Neville didn't reply as they went up the moving staircases towards the Gryffindor common room. "Neville? Why won't you answer me?" Again he stayed silent and he followed Hermione into the common room. She headed up to her bed and he stood and watched her every movement. When she went out of sight, he let out a sigh. He sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace and stared down at his remembrall. 

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her this evening?" Ron jumped onto the sofa. Neville shook his head. "Ah well mate, try not to worry." Harry sat beside Neville on his other side and tutted at Ron. "Ignore Ron," he said. "If you like Hermione, they go get her. If you want, I'll get her down here and then you can ask her to the Yule ball ok?" The slightly plump boy nodded and took a deep breath in. Harry got off of the sofa and called Hermione down to 'help with homework'. The three boys tried to make it look like they were actually doing homework and Hermione came down the stairs a few minutes later. 

"What now? I'm not going to do it all for you, you know." She said strictly. Harry heard Neville gulp and so started off the conversation. "Well me and Ron were doing our potions homework and Neville said we got something wrong in it. We think we're right so we were wondering if you could check it for us?" Hermione squinted her eyes at him, suspicious of why he'd have done his homework so soon. "Ok then. Neville, what did they get wrong?" 

"Um, well they, I think," Neville stumbled over his words. He always did when talking to Hermione because he found her so jaw-droopingly beautiful. He closed his eyes for a second and blurted out how he felt. "I really, really like you Hermione and I think you're incredibly nice to look at and I would very much like to dance with you at the Yule Ball. Please." He opened his eyes slowly and Hermione had a stunned expression on her face. Neville felt his heart crumple and he walked quickly to his bed before they could see the tears peeping from his eyes and making their way down his cheeks. 

A short while later, harry came up and sat at the end of Neville's bed. "Mate don't be upset?" Neville rolled over to face Harry. "But I've made such a fool of myself and I won't be that close to her ever again. I've hit square one again." Harry sighed. "Neville? She said yes."


End file.
